


Monster Falls

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: The Pines Twins had been staying up in Gravity Falls with their two Great Uncles, Ford and Stan, and their Cousin, Max. Throughout their time there they had discovered the town's unnatural occurrences, which of course Ford studies. But one day they become supernatural as well.





	

* * *

Dipper eyes opened up to his face on the floor. When he began to push himself off the floor he saw four brown furry legs. 

At Dipper screamed in terror, "Ahhhhh!" He finally got to his feet and tried to figure out how to walk. After a few minutes he ran down the stairs yelling for anyone. When he entered the gift shop he saw Ford as a griffon yelling as Stan a Gargoyle. Soos seemed to be made of clay. Mabel as a mermaid and Wendy as a Wolf. 

Wendy says, "Oh hey Dipper what's up." Dipper instantly had the urge to run and hide. 

After regaining his senses Dipper yells, "What Happened! Where Max!" Suddenly Dipper's cousin appeared, except he was ghost. 

* * *

 

 


End file.
